


Two Worlds: A Discovery

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [13]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fights, Good versus Evil, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A battle between the forces of magic leads to a discovery that will affect everyone.





	Two Worlds: A Discovery

As soon as the demons showed up, y/n knew chaos would erupt.

And of course, that’s exactly what happened.

The Source sent the first fireball right at the Avatars, who simply held their hands up, forming a shield around the entire collective.

Streams of fireballs and energy balls flew towards the Avatars, the demons mission being purely to rid the world of this collective, and replace it with their own.

With the demons completely focussed on the Avatars, Elders were summoned into the room by Leo and the other Elder.

This was a terrible idea of course, the small room now overrun with demons, Elders and Avatars.

Lightning bolts began flying across the room, demon after demon being vanquished and disappearing in flames.

Everyone else joined the fight, more and more demons shimmering in, Cole keeping the Source protected, as he continued his assault on the Avatars, who stayed strong, protecting themselves.

They never once got involved, figuring that good and evil would fight, and tire, before they had to show any force, despite the main attack being on them.

Just when y/n thought the demon numbers were diminishing, another group would show up.

He couldn’t help but wonder just how many demons they’d have to go through, before they stopped trying.

He snapped out of his thoughts as a few demons began aiming at everyone else, the sisters vanquishing as many as they could, Castiel smiting them, as Crowley made them disintegrate.

Sam, Dean, and y/n stabbed any demons that came their way, easily defeating them.

Everything seemed to be going their way.

Y/n just didn’t realize that should have been a warning, not noticing the two demons that blinked into the room behind them.

He continued his attack, eyes darting over to see if the Avatars had done anything, before he saw something fiery behind him.

Turning, he saw a fireball flying right to Dean, the man completely unaware of what was about to happen to him.

Y/n didn’t think. 

He didn’t think about all the times Dean had yelled at him for risking his life. Didn’t think about what would happen to him, or how Dean would react.

His body simply acted out of instinct, running forward and jumping.

Y/n shut his eyes, expecting to feel a burning, before he felt no more.

Except-he felt nothing like that.

He felt like he was floating on air.

He felt a warm safety around him.

Slowly opening his eyes, y/n saw the two demons just staring at him, along with Sam and Crowley.

_‘Why am I not dead?’_ he thought to himself.

That was when he realized exactly what had happened, panicking when he saw that he was literally floating in the air, a bubble around him, similar to the shield the Avatars had.

Except, it wasn’t coming from the Avatars.

The shield was forming from his own hands.

The shock froze y/n in place, his concentration gone as he dropped to the floor, the shield shattering around him and Dean.

Sam got the jump on the demons, stabbing both of them within seconds, watching as they screamed in pain, before exploding.

The Avatars watched the entire scene unfold in front of them, deciding now was the time they had to get involved.

“ENOUGH!”

The Avatars held their hands up, sending demons back to the Underworld, Elders back to the Heavens, and the Charmed Ones back to the manor.

Sam, Crowley, and Cas rushed over to y/n, helping him up, as Dean simply stared down at him, not able to understand what he’d just seen.

“Y-y/n? W-what the hell was that?”

Y/n looked at Dean, stammering as he tried to come up with an answer.

In truth, he had no idea what had just happened.

He expected to be dead, or injured right now. Not to have created a shield around himself.

“I-I don’t know”.

“Y/n-it seems as though you have magic”, Cas stated.

Y/n rolled his eyes, not understanding how simple Cas could be at times.

“Y/n? May we speak with you?” the Avatars interrupted, coming forward and smiling softly at the man.

Y/n looked to the others, unsure of what to do, Sam pushing him towards the collective.

Y/n took a few steps, before he stopped, not wanting to be too close to the Avatars.

“Uh-hi”.

“Hello, y/n. It seems you have finally unlocked your powers”.

This fact stunned y/n.

He had no powers.

He wasn’t a demon, angel, witch, or anything in between.

“Powers? What the hell do you mean, powers?” Dean asked, his voice growing louder and more frustrated.

“Ah-it seems you are unaware. Y/n-you are a witch. A witch of this world”.

Y/n’s eyes darted from one Avatar to the next, wanting to see a lie in their eyes.

He wasn’t-he couldn’t.

This made no sense.

“I-are you ok? Cos, you seem crazy right now. I’m not a witch”, y/n scoffed, a slight laugh escaping, denial heavy in his tone.

“I assure you, y/n. You are a witch. A witch born of this world. Transported to another at birth. The magic in your world was different, hence your powers never activated. But in this world-your magic is allowed to thrive. The world fuels your magic. A powerful magic”.

Dean swallowed thickly, not wanting to accept this.

His y/n, the man he’d fallen for, the one he loved and knew absolutely everything about, was a witch.

The one thing he despised the most, was now the one thing he loved with all his heart.

“We assumed you were the one we’d been waiting for, but this has just confirmed it. You-you can be the other Avatar we need. We can strip Cole of his powers and give them to you. Y/n-you were destined for this. You were destined to be an Avatar. You were destined to lead us and create the perfect Utopia. You were destined to be here. You are the final Avatar”.


End file.
